Vampires and Demons
by xXxStarBurstxXx
Summary: Ten 'pureblood' siblings have arrived to Cross Academy to protect it. From what will they be protecting it? Will, Kaname, Zero, Yuuki and the others figure out what they really are? And will everyone find love and happiness? Will they figure out their true identy's? And will they find out their true story and about their family? Read and find out. Rating M for later chapters.


_Vampires and Demons- Chapter 1: The New Students in the Night Class in Cross Academy._

**Hello! :D I am new to this fanfiction! My first story, woo! xD Anyway, I do hope you like it. I will make more chapters soon. If some of you actually like it.**

**All characters do not belong to me. They belong to their rightful owners. I only own the 10 siblings. Who later on I will explain their story.**

"What do you mean there are new Pureblood vampires coming into the Night Class?!" Zero Kiryuu yelled at the headmaster, Kaien Cross. "It was enough that we had a Pureblood in the Night Class, now new ones?!" He continued yelling at him, "Now, Zero. Please calm down. The Night Class needs a new Pureblood leader, now that Kaname-Kun is no longer here, and neither is Yuuki." Kaien said seriously, looking at Zero. "Who is no longer here, Headmaster?" Said a husky voice. Zero looked back, and Kaien with a surprised, childish face.

Kaname Kuran stood there, with his sister Yuuki Kuran. "Kaname-Kun!" Kaien said, "What are you doing back, Kuran?" Zero growled out, looking at the male. "I have heard the news of these new purebloods, and decided to see for myself." He said, looking at both males. "I will once again, become the Dorm President of the Night Class, and see these purebloods for myself." He to the headmaster.

"I'll be a prefect again! If that's okay with you, Headmaster." Yuuki said smiling, "Of course! You are still my dear daughter!" Kaien said childishly, going to hug her, but she stepped aside, letting him fall on the floor. "I will prepare myself and the Night Class. Yuuki, prepare so you and Kiryuu-Kun can protect them from the Day Class." He said, and left the room, heading to the Night Dormitory's.

Kaien watched as all three left him. _'I can't let them know that the ten new students that are coming are Demons…I will have to be careful to make sure to protect their secret, to protect the danger that will come soon.' _ Kaien Cross thought to himself.

A limousine had arrived to the gates of Cross Academy, where ten siblings appeared out of the limousine. Five handsome men and five beautiful young women. The gates of Cross Academy were opened, and they walked in, just looking around. There, they were met with all of the students of Cross Academy. The Day Class and the Night Class, and they were also met with the Headmaster of the Academy.

"KYAH! They are so gorgeous!" The day class girls said fangirling over all of their beauty. Kaien Cross smiled, "Welcome to Cross Academy!" He said, looking at the oldest of all of the siblings; He had fiery red hair, gorgeous pupil-less yellow eyes, pale skin and a very well built body. "Good evening, Headmaster Cross." He said. "Please follow me to my office, I will hand all of you your uniforms and Takuma-Kun will lead you to your dorms." He said, leading the ten siblings to his office.

"Here are your uniforms. I do hope you like the Academy." He said, handing the uniforms. "I'm sure we will Kaien, we are protecting it after all." The fiery haired male, Aaron Reaper said to him. Kaien nodded, "Now off you all go! Takuma is waiting outside!" Kaien said cheerfully, pushing them out. "Hello! I'm Takuma, Vice President of the Moon Dorms, I will show you all to your dorms, and after you have finished unpacking your things, you must see Kaname Kuran, President of the Moon Dorms!" He said with a cheerful smile.

And with that, he led them to the Moon Dormitory's, leading each and every one of them to the Dorms. The dorms were very elegant, as Kaien had them made especially for them. Since they were 'pureblooded' vampires. But that was a total lie. They were not Pureblooded Vampires. No, they were demons. They were the sons and daughters of the Grim Reaper. Being related to a God. These siblings were Demi-Gods. Able to control anyone's death.

The siblings met at Aaron's dorm room. "Well, let us meet this Ancestor Kaname Kuran." He said. The rest nodded. They went to his door room, changing their demon vibes into Pureblood vibes. "Kaname-Sama. They are here to see you." Hanabusa Aidou said, revealing the ten. "Thank you, Aidou. You may leave." Kaname said. Aidou bowed and left the room. "Well, this is very interesting. I thought the Pureblood race had decreased over the years. I seem to have been mistaken." He said, sensing their pureblood vibes. And noticing they were much stronger than his. He would keep an eye on them. "Surprisingly, I never heard about a Pureblood family called Reaper." He said.

"We are Ancient Purebloods, Kaname." A girl with fiery blue hair, beautiful pupil-less yellow eyes and pale sin with natural rosy cheeks, and a very beautiful and sexy body. Her name was Anny, twin of Aaron. "We ancient Purebloods are later forgotten. At least some of them." She said. "Very well, I ask you all to leave. Except for one. Aya, please stay." Kaname said. Aya was the youngest of them all. She was a beauty. She had beautiful long hair that was longer than Yuuki's. A natural dirty blonde with natural blood red tips on her bangs and the end of the tips of her hair. Beautiful pale skin with natural rosy cheeks. Her eyes were very intriguing. A beautiful scarlet red, with one without a pupil and the other with a pupil. He held his breath as he stared at the young beauty in front of him.

The siblings didn't want to leave her there. But he was the president. And they had to follow the rules. Even if they didn't want to. Each nine siblings left, leaving Aya with Kaname. She looked at him. His eyes were glowing red. "You wouldn't mind if I taste your blood, would you?" He asked her. Aya looked at him, not saying anything. She shook her head. Kaname slowly wrapped his arms around her, leaning to her neck. His fangs scraped her neck, as he pierced into it. Beginning to drink her blood. Though, through his first taste. He couldn't stop. Her blood tasted amazing. It was so different from some of the other bloods from Purebloods.

After a long while, he stopped and licked his lips. Though, she not collapsed. Unlike Ruka when he drank her blood when Yuuki was human and was young. "Are you done, Kaname?" She asked. No emotions in her voice or eyes. Kaname just nodded. No answer coming out of his mouth. "Then I shall now leave." She said, heading to the door and leaving.

Kaname new something was suspicious. And he would get to the bottom of it. One way or another.


End file.
